Seven Knocks
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Seven occasions where Granger sought out Snape and Snape sought out Granger for their bed.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed the characters for a little while.

**Author's Note: **Rated M for suggested adult themes and language.

* * *

_I don't want to die a virgin..._

On the eve of the war, Hermione Granger sat in the kitchen alone.

It was a funny concept that... Alone.

With all that she needed to be ready for, the only thing she could think about was how little she had gotten out of her life. Obviously the war and Voldemort was a big thing, but she had very little to show for herself otherwise.

Hearing a noise, she stood instantly, wand at the ready to face the new arrival – be it friend or foe. She lowered her wand when Severus Snape stepped in and threw his cloak and mask onto the table.

He ignored her as he headed for a hidden cupboard, muttered a chant and then brought forth a bottle of Ogden's. He took a gulp and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I don't want to die a virgin."

* * *

_I don't want to be alone..._

In the aftermath of the war, emotions destroyed, her body weary, her magic depleted and her soul neglected, Hermione Granger sought to feel something... anything.

As the survivors crawled off to a place for some much earned rest for a few hours before the clean up would need to begin, Hermione was too restless for such an exercise.

She saw Severus Snape on the outskirts of the massacre, making his way through the fallen bodies.

Walking directly up to him, she caught his gaze and held it as she passed him by. She knew that he was following as she slipped into the darkness.

No words were needed.

* * *

_I need to forget..._

There had been funerals after funerals after war celebrations after funerals after medal ceremonies after funerals.

On an emotional roller coaster, Hermione didn't think that she could handle another event where she had to smile, cry or celebrate. She was empty inside. She had nothing left to give.

The prospect of going to bed depressed her – and she knew the nightmares that would follow.

Her feet were already enroute to his bedroom before she had consciously made the decision.

The imposing form of Severus Snape filled the doorway. She was struck by the exhaustion lining his features and the hollow eyes.

"We need to forget."

* * *

_I've been locked out of my flat..._

Time had passed, some wounds had healed and she was scarred forever more, but life had begun to return to normal once again.

It was boring almost.

Finished with her research for the day, Hermione Granger longed for some excitement in her life.

Returning to her apartment, so caught up in her considerations of how to jazz up her life as she swung the keys around her finger, she was ill-prepared for the familiar man standing outside her door.

"I've been locked out of my flat."

She raised her eyebrow in a smirk and Snape held her gaze.

"Come on in."

* * *

_Date sucked – I need sex..._

Hermione Granger groaned as she entered her apartment after yet another dud of a date. Was it too much to ask for a guy with a brain?

And worse, she needed sex.

She needed that too – a guy who was half-decent in bed.

_When had she become so sex-mad?_

Activating her charm, she pondered that there were perks to being a witch when she needed her fuck buddy.

Sitting down on her bed, she pulled off her high heels.

She sensed the instant he arrived. Not turning, she reached behind to lower the zip on her little black dress as she spoke.

"Date sucked. I need sex."

* * *

_I didn't know where else to go..._

She had thought that the knowledge that her parents would never remember her, and she could never know them the same, was hard.

But the knowledge that they were dead – and had been for the past three months – tore her apart. Their funeral had been two months ago, and she hadn't gone.

She hadn't known.

Very few people knew what she had done, and very few could know of this failure.

Tears were pooling in her eyes as she went to the one place she felt she could.

The door opened and words failed her.

The first sob escaped and suddenly she found herself firmly in his embrace. Her hands gripped at his black vest as she was surrounded by Severus Snape.

"I didn't know where else to go."

* * *

_I want you... forever..._

Hermione looked up from her morning coffee and book to find Severus studiously watching her.

Reaching for a crumpet, she raised her eyebrow in question.

She saw the flicker of emotions across his face.

Waiting for him to speak – as it wouldn't do to rush him – she reached for her coffee.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

Her heart sunk at his declaration as he rose from his seat and stalked toward her.

"I want more."

Unable to hide her shock, and knowing he was carefully watching the emotions on her face, she struggled to process what was happening.

"I want you in my bed, in my house, in my life."

He was all seriousness as he knelt before her.

"I want you... forever."

* * *

_Finito._


End file.
